Allen the Unknown Being
by reading-maniac
Summary: Allen Walker is not all that he seems to be and his many secrets may be revealed during a undercover mission in Hogwarts...


**I was bored out of my mind since I didn't had anything to do this summer so I decided to write a story….You have to forgive my bad grammar and I must say that this story does not follow the original plot of the series…**

**I do not own any of the characters from -Man or Harry Potter mentioned in this fanfic…**

The halls of the Black Order's HQ were empty at this time of the night, or should it be day since it was around three or four in the morning. The darkness that these halls displayed was something to fear. Nobody dare to walk in them during this hour of the night since the exorcist, scientist, and finders had yet to explore this new environment. They were also afraid of any akuma that may have broken into their new home. They didn't want a repeat of what had happened in their old HQ. A spark of white suddenly came into view. It was moving rapidly down the hall towards the Science Department. The white blur then started to take form as it reached its destination though it did not stop its velocity. It seemed as if it didn't want to be noticed. It easily moved around traps and stop signs whit so much grace that one could have stop and applause instead of trying to stop the being that was breaking into the science department. And that was how exorcist Allen Walker easily walked through the door of the Ark without a problem. Or at least that's what he thought since he didn't noticed the pair of eyes of a blond haired man that had watched everything that had happened as well as recorded it.

Allen Walker was walking through the different roads inside the Ark with his loyal golem Timcampy sleeping peacefully on top of his head. He seemed to know where he was going, which was saying something since he often got lost everywhere he went. He was actually heading to a room that had no door. It was a room that only appear to him since he was the creator of the Ark. The Millennium Earl and his Noah family may believe that he is the 14th member of the Noah, also known as The Musician, but they are actually wrong. Yes, the Musician did live but that didn't mean that he was said Musician. It would have been impossible for an exorcist to be a part of the Noah clan since the Innocence and the Noah are not a great combination. No, he was something older. He was an immortal type of being that had once known the Musician whom he gave the Ark to later on. He had great knowledge over almost everything and a great deal of experience too and that is why it was so easy for him to find the door that he was currently in front of.

"Well, here goes…" said Allen as he pushed his hands against a wall, which he knew as going to become a door that would let him enter the player's room. An imaginary line appeared to make the margin of the door and then Allen entered.

"Timcampy" he said softly while petting the small golem in his head. The golem shook a little but did not woke up. Allen started to pet him harder until he woke up. It fluttered his wings and looked at his master as if waiting for what he had to say to him. "Tim, I need you to show me the score" said Allen with a little smile of amusement as he watched his golem move sleepy to do what it had been asked.

As the musical score appeared as a hologram being projected through Timcampy. Allen took said golem into his hands and then walked towards the piano in the middle of the room. He carefully placed Tim at the top of the piano and then sat down ready to play.

The music that came out of the piano was magical and peaceful. With a sigh, Allen closed his eyes and continued playing to calm his nerves. He liked to come to this room every time he had been stressed. It helped him relax, but he knew that he could not stay there forever so he stood up as he finished the last note of the song. He walked out as Timcampy flew to take his place at the top on his head once again.

Outside of the Ark's entry was Howard Link, the person responsible for following Allen since he had been accused of having the 14th memories. He was waiting silently for the younger boy to show up so that he could corner him and ask him what he had been doing in the Ark at this time of the night. He was thinking of what he was going to say to the boy when Allen stepped out of the Ark. He had done so in a silent way that if Link had not been watching the entry he may had missed him. Good for him he didn't.

"Walker" said Link as he watched how the smaller boy trembled as if he had thought that he wouldn't have been caught.

"Y-Yes Link" answered Allen in a pitiful way with his back still to Link.

"Just what do you think you are doing here at this time of the night?" asked the blond. The Walker boy was making his work more difficult than what it actually was.

"…Umm…" Allen didn't know what to say since he didn't want Link, or anyone for that matter, to know about the Musician's room. It was true that others already knew about it, but they didn't know everything. They didn't know that Allen already knew everything about the Ark and that room the very second he first had entered it.

Noticing that the boy wouldn't be talking, Link decided to write a _Walker seems reluctant to answer questions about the Noah's Ark _in the notebook that he always carries with himself. He then approached the boy and said "Let us return to your room since you seem so reluctant to talk, but I must warn you, Walker, that Inspector Rouvelier will be notified of this."

Allen still didn't say anything so they both started to walk toward his room. The dark hallways that he had been running through in the morning were now filled with a bit of light. 'Just for how long was I in the Ark for' thought Allen as they walked. 'It must be around five thirty' he continued.

"You must prepare yourself and then we will walk to the cafeteria" said Link as they reached Allen's door. He watched as the boy entered the room. He decided to wait outside for him. 'Just what were you doing Walker' he thought as he waited. He could not believe that the kid had done something as stupid as going into the Ark. The boy had been accused of being a Noah and he was not helping his situation. His thoughts were broken as said boy exited his room.

It was a bit early for breakfast, but it was too late to try to sleep a bit more, so the cafeteria was the best place to be at this morning. Once they got to said place, they weren't surprise to find it empty with the exception of a group of finders and scientists. Not even Jerry was there, so they silently decided to sit at a bench to wait for the cook.

They had to wait for the cook for about an hour and then got up to place their orders, neither of them was interesting in talking.

"Aww, Allen cutie what a surprise. What are you doing here so early? Well it doesn't matter. HAHA. What do you want?" said Jerry as he looked at his favorite exorcist. Allen was a little taken aback by the cook that he had not paid attention to what he had been asked, but seeing the huge smile in the cook's face he decided to say a small hello and then listed all of the foods that he wanted to eat.

After both of their orders had been placed, the exorcist and ex-Crow member returned to the bench they were sitting on earlier to wait for their breakfasts. There was still a silent aura between them that was suddenly broken by a loud yell of "MOYAAASHIII-CHAAANNN!"

"Lavi!" called Allen after recognizing the voice of the yell. He waved his hands so that the red haired Bookman apprentice could find them. Said red head smiled as he spotted his white headed friend as well as the two spots guy.

"Allen! Two Spots! What are you doing here this early?" said Lavi as he reached the bench the other two were sitting at. He focused on his friend and ignored the angry Link.

"I just woke up too early and decided to come here since I couldn't have possible go back to sleep" answered Allen. It was not entirely a lie since he had woken up early to go to the Ark and he had come back to the room with too little time to sleep, so Allen felt no remorse to hide a bit of what he had been doing in the morning. Link, on the other hand, decided to not say anything.

Lavi at with them as they ate breakfast, they were also accompanied by their other fellow exorcists. Not much conversation was made for some reasons. Everyone was in their own minds when they heard Reever enter the cafeteria. "Komui need to see you, Allen, as well as Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, Miranda, and Krory." He said as he continued to walk towards the science department with a huge stack of papers in his hands.

The exorcists plus Link finished their breakfast and then headed to the Supervisor's office. Once they reached the Supervisors' door, Allen, being the polite one, decided to knock ignoring the irritated Kanda that was as his side. As expected Komui, there was no answer so Kanda entered first and the others followed. They found Komui sleeping , as always, and tried to wake him up by calling his name, but seeing as it didn't work, Lavi walked up to his desk and bend so that his mouth was now directly over Komui's ear. "Lenalee is getting married" he said as he took several steps back.

"NOOOOOOOO! LENALEEEEE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TOLD YOUR BROTHER!" said Komui as he suddenly stood up and hugged his sister by the waist while crying.

"Komui nii-san" said Lenalee in a low voice. Her eyes were being covered by her bangs, but a blush could still be seen in her face. "I'm not getting married to anyone" she continued. She then kicked her brother after seeing that he was not paying attention to what he was being said.

Komui then returned to his senses and sat on his desk. Crossing his fingers over his mouth and nose, he took a serious tone and then said "Yes, I wanted to see you all to tell you about your next mission."

"You need these many exorcists for one mission?" asked Link after hearing what the supervisor had said.

"Yes Link, this is an important mission in which I would also take part of" answered Komui. He then looked as the group in front of him and said "This is an undercover mission. We will be taking part of a tournament practiced by three major schools. We will be going to the school who is preparing this tournament as guests. So, since we are participating in this tournament, you need to prepare for this mission" he said as he handed out some manila folders to each of them "and be ready to call me Headmaster of the Silver Cross Academy" he continued while throwing his hands in the air with a big smile on his face.

The other people in the room had sweat drops in their heads since the supervisor had not been very clear in his explanation. Seeing this, Komui decided to elaborate a bit more and said "We are going to be working undercover by participating in the tournament as a new created school. And if you must know, we will depart for Hogwarts tomorrow morning."

"H-HO-HOGWARTS!" yelled Allen with a scared and nervous expression. The others just looked at him with different expressions crossing their faces, but confusion was the expression that all of them had in common as well as one thought 'Just how did Allen knew about this Hogwarts school.'

**And that's it for the first chapter..Hope that you liked it and please review…I want to know your opinions….^^..until next time…**


End file.
